Tileset
Tilesets are background elements of a StarCraft or StarCraft II map. StarCraft tilesets Brood War tilesets StarCraft II tilesets StarCraft II will feature 20 unique tilesets.2009-04-04. Samwise Didier, Dave Bergain. WWI 08 Coverage - StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-17. About 15 have been developed so far.Dustin Browder, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-09-21. BlizzCon 2009 StarCraft II Fansite Q&A. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-09-28. They are named after planets.Karune. 2009-09-30. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 53. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-09-30. There may be some tilesets that uses the same basis, like "Jungle (Bel'Shir)" and "Jungle (Aiur)"Karune. 2009-09-30. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 53. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-09-30. and "Wasteland (Mar Sara)" and "Wasteland (Shakuras)".hawks911. 2009-07-02. Protoss Late Game Experience. Inc.Gamers. Accessed 2009-08-07. :Tileset names are based on observation. ctivision Blizzard) | |- |Shattered CityYup, there will be several new tilesets in StarCraft II, including the Shattered City one mentioned in the post above. These aren't quite ready to be revealed yet, but are definitely worth the wait. Karune. 2008-09-26. Karune: new tilesets? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-26. | TarsonisBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). February 18, 2010 | |- |Desert |Xil |- |Forest |Haven,2009-04-04. Samwise Didier, Dave Bergain. WWI 08 Coverage - StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-17. Agria |A type of bird2009-08-20, (HD) StarCraft 2 Evacuation of Agria Gameplay. YouTube, accessed on 2009-08-31 |- |Ice | Niflheim | |- |Industrial |Braxis Alpha"Berggren also introduces Braxis Alpha, the Terran settlement that appeared in yesterday's video presentation. Braxis Alpha will be a combination of industrial wasteland and mountainous regions, covered in craggy rock formations and factory-like debris, such as loose gears and turbines that jut out from mountain faces." Park, Andrew. 2007-05-19. Blizzard talks Starcraft II art design. Gamespot. | | |- |Installation |CastanarBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta Galaxy Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) | |- |Jungle1Up, 2008-05-05, StarCraft II Preview. Accessed 2008-05-06. |Bel'shir2008-02-28. BlizzCast: Taking you deeper into the World of Blizzard: Episode 2. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-02-28.hawks911. 2009-07-02. Protoss Late Game Experience. Inc.Gamers. Accessed 2009-08-07. | |- |Lunar |Monlyth, Meinhoff, ValhallaBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta Galaxy Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) | |- |Ruined Jungle |Aiur2009-04-04. Samwise Didier, Dave Bergain. WWI 08 Coverage - StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-17. | |- |Space platform2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12.1Up, 2008-05-05, StarCraft II Preview. Accessed 2008-05-06. |Braxis Alpha, AvernusBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta Galaxy Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) | |- |Alien space platformsDustin Browder, Nick Breckon. 2009-06-29. StarCraft 2 Bonanza: Beta Still Not Dated, But New Screenshots, Singleplayer Details. Shacknews. Accessed 2009-06-29. | | |- |Twilight |Jotun,2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. Shakuras,Blizzcon Video Archive (Sonkie vs Yellow). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-19. Zhakul'das | |- |Volcanic1Up, 2008-05-05, StarCraft II Preview. Accessed 2008-05-06. |Char, New Folsom2009-04-04. Samwise Didier, Dave Bergain. WWI 08 Coverage - StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-17. |Lava crab |- |Wasteland1Up, 2008-05-05, StarCraft II Preview. Accessed 2008-05-06. |Mar Sara, TyphonBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta Galaxy Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) | |- |Xel'naga worldship |UlnarBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta Galaxy Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) | |} References Category: Places